


Cheers

by rebelmeg



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Botfic, F/M, Gen, tony's robot family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dummy picks up a lot of things from his humans, some of them helpful, some of them not-so-helpful.  And some of them are mostly just cute.</p><p>Set after Avengers, when Bruce has moved into the tower to participate in the joy that is Tony's R&D department Candyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219922) by Art by Hallpen. 



> I found a wonderful work of art on DeviantArt by Hallpen, that is the direct inspiration for this little fic. I love it to death, and love Hallpen as well, the talent is insane. You must go check out the art, it's the best thing!

Machinery and electronics were like a child’s toys to Tony. Endlessly entertaining, easy to figure out, and yet had innumerable applications if you put your mind to it. Tony was fairly certain he could set up an entire computer, including speakers, internet, and printer, blindfolded and with one hand behind his back. And he could probably disassemble and reassemble a car in the time it would take someone else to find a good mechanic.

He was equally confident with circuit boards, his specially-made soldering iron practically whizzing around the pieces and making any adjustments he needed to make, almost without conscious thought. They did, however, require a steady hand, which meant he needed a steady arm too.

And while Tony was trying really hard to ignore the insistent nudging at his elbow, he was finally forced to roll his eyes and turn around. No surprise, Dummy was sitting there with an empty glass tumbler in his claw, the bot’s camera focused up at Tony. How could a robot look so hopeful?

Sighing, Tony picked up his own glass with a finger of scotch still left in it, and clinked his tumbler against the bot’s to humor it.

Making a chirping sound that meant he was pleased, Dummy rolled away to whatever he’d been doing before, and left Tony watching after the bot and shaking his head. It was like having children, honestly.

With a beep and a sliding sound, the door of the shop/R&D area opened and Tony turned around to see Pepper and Bruce entering the room, both dressed in workout attire, a queer expression on her face and a grin on his.

“Did you just do cheers with Dummy?” She asked, a smile flickering in her eyes.

Tony felt his face get hot. “Yes.”

Bruce’s grin widened. “You taught your robot how to do cheers?”

“No, I didn’t.” He wished he didn’t sound so defiant, but then he realized he had just folded his arms across his chest like a petulant child and decided to just go with it. “He picked it up on his own.”

There was a smile playing around Pepper’s mouth now too, and Tony just scowled, turning around and going back to the circuit board he was tearing apart.

“Tony, I don’t know if that’s cute or sad.” She said, sitting down on the couch across from him and crossing one knee over the other, a thick folder of papers and a tablet in her hand that she’d brought to keep her busy while she kept Tony company.

“It’s adorable.” Tony curtly replied.

“How often does he do that?” Bruce asked, sliding onto one of the chairs at a work table and pulling up several screen with data on them.

“Whenever he finds a glass.”

Picking up an empty glass sitting on the table next to her, Pepper held it up and looked for the bot. “Hey, Dummy, come here.”

As soon as it saw Pepper sitting there, smiling and holding the glass, the bot whizzed over as fast as his wheels could carry him, doing cheers with obvious exuberance, even clinking the glass twice and making several chirping noises.

“Thank you, Dummy. Cheers.”

“You are only encouraging him.” Tony said, his voice slightly annoyed.

“Like you weren’t doing a minute ago?”

“Are you just here to annoy me?”

“Yes.” Both Bruce and Pepper replied, neither of them even looking up.

“Can’t you just go do some more yoga or something? I am already in a workshop full of annoying things, I don’t need your help.”

Pepper just smirked as she dug into her papers, and Bruce had a similar expression on his face as he likewise immersed himself in his own project. Tony resolutely hid his own little grin, but he wasn’t fooling anyone and he knew it. Good thing he liked them anyway. Even Dummy.


End file.
